staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Maja 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Karine i Ari (1/26) - serial komed., Francja 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial anim. 9.10 Mama i ja- program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - prog. poradnikowy 10.00 Dotyk anioła (8) - serial obycz., USA 10.50 Po prostu paragraf - magazyn 11.15 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 11.35 Z Polski rodem - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 12.20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan - telenowela, Polska 13.10 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej 13.35 W rajskim ogrodzie: Lasy Kostaryki 13.55 Naturomania 14.00 Zwierzęta świata: Lwia solidarność (1/2) - film dok., USA 14.25 Naturomania 14.35 Najsłodsze morze świata (7) - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio sport: Turniej eliminacyjny do ME w siatkówce 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (350) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces - telenowela, USA 18.25 Cannes 2000 - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - film anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Buddy Faro (3) - serial obycz., USA 21.00 Czas na dokument: Osaczony - film dok. 21.30 Forum - program publicystyc. 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Propozycja - film kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 0.30 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn 0.50 Kamel tropi najlepsze światowe reklamy - magazyn 1.15 Skandal Metawizyjny, czyli filozofia dla każdego - magazyn 1.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.30 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (236): Babskie trio - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 W słońcu i w deszczu (5): Końskie wesele - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Sylwester Szyszko, wyk. Jarosław Kopaczewski, Hanna Bieniuszkiewicz, Wanda Łuczycka, Bolesław Płotnicki (46 min) 10.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 14.55 Radio Romans (2/32): Taśma Stefana - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Dorota Kolak, Igor Michalski, Małgorzata Foremniak (29 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Mae Middleton, Shari Dyon Perry (43 min) 17.00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.10 W okolice stwórcy: Parafia 2000 - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - bis 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Kolarski wyścig Solidarności 20.00 Nike 2000 - nominacje 20.05 Linia specjalna: Donald Tusk - program publicystyczny tak - 0-70025055, nie - 0-70025022 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Kawaleria powietrzna (18) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2000 (stereo) 22.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim 23.00 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Przytul mnie mocno (Hold You Tight) - film obyczajowy, Hongkong 1997, reż. Stanley Kwan, wyk. Chingmy Yau, Sunny Chan, Eric Tsang, Ko Yue-Lin (93 min) 00.35 Art-noc: Mazzoll - Diffusion Ensamble - koncert (stereo) 01.15 Maxim Vengerov - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 02.05 Euro 2000 - magazyn piłkarski 02.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (6/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Naturalni sąsiedzi - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 11.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 12.05 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 12.20 (WP) Zwierzaki: Żubr - serial przyrodniczy 12.30 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Pół godziny dla rodziny (powt.) 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 16.45 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 17.00 Tygodnik gospodarczy - magazyn (powt.) 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Regiony - magazyn publicystyczny 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 W pogoni za dokumentami - reportaż 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (7/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1988, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (57 min) 00.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (73) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Tom i Jerry Kids (29) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (36) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.35 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (21/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (91) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (122) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (12/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 12.00 (KS) Najdroższy tatuś (Daddy Dearest) (8/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-4, wyk. Richard Lewis, Don Rickles, Marie Christine, Renee Taylor (30 min) 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (33) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 14.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Johnny Bravo (4/13) - serial animowany, USA 1997-98 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (15/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (13) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (123) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (92) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (45 min) 20.00 Graczykowie (25) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 20.30 FILM TYGODNIA: Szalona odwaga (Courage Under Fire) - dramat wojenny, USA 1996, reż. Edward Zwick, wyk. Denzel Washington, Meg Ryan, Lou Diamond Phillips, Michael Moriarty (115 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.40 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.10 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.15 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.30 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Polityczne graffiti 23.55 Bumerang - program publicystyczny. Program Macieja Iłowieckiego prezentuje najważniejsze wydarzenia tygodnia opatrzone komentarzem dziennikarzy-polityków: Marka Markiewicza i Dariusza Szymczychy. 00.25 Super Express TV 00.45 Meandry prawa (Courthouse) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Ron Lagomarsino, wyk. Patricia Wettig, Brad Johnson, Jenifer Lewis, Bob Gunton (45 min) 01.35 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie - przerwa techniczna TVN 06.05 Anna (108) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Dennis rozrabiaka (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.40 Sindbad Żeglarz (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Maska (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (38) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.50 Kłamstwo i miłość (44) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.35 Telesklep 12.05 Labirynt namiętności (80) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 12.55 Miasteczko (9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko/Marek Brodzki/Tomasz Hynek, wyk. Anna Samosiunek, Szymon Bobrowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Wojciech Duryasz (35 min) 13.25 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Sindbad Żeglarz (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Magazyn NBA 15.40 Pełna chata (180) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. John Stamos, Bob Saget, David Coulier, Candace Cameron (25 min) 16.10 TVN Fakty Regionalne 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (39) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela (1) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Angelica Rivera, Juan Soler, Ignacio Lopez Tarso, Jaqueline Andere (50 min) 20.30 Trudne chwile (Hard Time) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Burt Reynolds, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Robert Loggia, Charles Durning, Billy Dee Williams (90 min) 22.20 Cela nr - reportaż 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.15 Pogoda 23.20 Norman w tarapatach (Norm) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. Norm Macdonald, Laurie Metcalf, Artie Langue, Max Wright (25 min) 23.50 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.20 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 00.50 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.40 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 07.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Bionic Six - filmy animowane 08.15 Perła (161) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 09.00 Izabella (23) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 09.50 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 10.40 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bionic Six, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Exosquad, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.10 Perła (162) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.00 Izabella (24) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.25 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 20.55 Świr (Going Bersek) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. David Steinberg, wyk. John Candy, Joe Flaherty, Eugene Levy, Alley Mills (90 min) 22.30 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 23.15 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.45 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Świr (Going Bersek) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. David Steinberg, wyk. John Candy, Joe Flaherty, Eugene Levy, Alley Mills (90 min) (powt.) TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (342) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.30 Dwa światy (19/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (26 min) 10.00 To ja zabiłem - dramat kryminalny, Polska 1974, reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Maciej Góraj, Joanna Bogacka, Danuta Maksymowicz, Janusz Bukowski (88 min) (powt.) 11.30 Kulisy PRL-u: Katyń (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Magazyn teatralny (powt.) 12.45 Klan (342) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Ludzki świat - magazyn 13.30 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio sport: Turniej eliminacyjny do ME w siatkówce - Polska - Bułgaria 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dwa światy (19/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (26 min) (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Zaproszenie: Kusił nas Boruta w drodze do Łodzi - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (342) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kaśka i Baśka (1) - serial animowany (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Dekalog 5 - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Tesarz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz (58 min) 21.00 Na wysokich obcasach - film dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej 21.30 Fronda: Życie moralne na antypodach - magazyn publicystyczny 22.00 Salon Lwowski: dr. Zygmunt Kratochwil - Żeby to było ostatni raz- reportaż Jerzego Janickiego 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (342) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kaśka i Baśka (1) - serial animowany (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Dekalog 5 - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Tesarz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz (58 min) (powt.) 03.00 Na wysokich obcasach - film dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (powt.) 03.30 Fronda: Życie moralne na antypodach - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 04.00 Salon Lwowski: dr. Zygmunt Kratochwil - Żeby to było ostatni raz- reportaż Jerzego Janickiego (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny (powt.) TV 4 06.30 nuta.pl - magazyn (powt) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (36) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.00 Masked Rider (36) - serial animowany, USA 1995 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (36) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (71,72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (37) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (37) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.50 Teknoman (37) - serial animowany, USA 1983 16.15 Masked Rider (37) - serial animowany, USA 1995 16.40 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17.20 Dharma i Greg - pilot serialu komediowego, USA 1997, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (73,74) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (37) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Ally McBeal (15,16) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (90 min) 22.40 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival - Studio Festiwalowe - Iggy Pop 22.50 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 23.20 Klasa 1984 (Class of 1984) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Mark L. Lester, wyk. Perry King, Merrie Lynn Ross, Roddy McDowall, Timothy Van Patten (94 min) 01.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.30 nuta.pl - magazyn 02.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (37) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 03.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja Jeden 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu - ser. obycz. 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial obycz. 16.00 St Tropez - serial 17.00 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Ricki Lake 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna - ser. obycz. 19.00 Star Trek - serial sf. USA 20.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów - senal, USA 21.00 Mlodzi gniewni - ser. 22.00 Śmiej się z nami - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Fabryka - serial komediowy prod. amerykańsklej 23.00 Seks w wielkim mieście - ser. kom. 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jeny'ego Springera - talk show 0.30 Zwycięska drużyna - ser. obycz. 1.00 Zdrówko - ser. kom. 1.30 Taxi - serial komediowy 2.00 Młodzi gniewni - serial 3.00 Teraz albo nigdy - thriler prod. amerykańskiej Wizja Sport 12.00 Na bis 14.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w rzutkach 15.00 Sport o trzeciej 17.00 Rajd z Hołkiem 18.00 Wydarzenie dnia 21.00 Zlote rękawice 22.00 Wieczór z boksem Romantica 6.00 10.00 14.00 18.00 22.00 Tylko ty - telenowela 7.00 11.00 15.00 19.00 23.00 Królowa dżungli 8.00 12.00 16.00 20.00 24.00 Kobieta mojego życia 9.00 13.00 17.00 21.00 1.00 Grzechy miłości - telenowela Cartoon Network 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 13 demonów Scoby Doo 14.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.30 Beetlejuice 15.00 Wamplrzyca Mona 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Tex Avery Show TCM 20.00 Wyspa skarbów - przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 22.20 Ucieczka logana - ffilm science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 0.20 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci - musical prod. amerykańskiej National Geographic 14.00 Pantanal - zapommana dzika przyroda 15.00 Granice możliwości: Kosmiczny jaskiniowiec 16.00 Granice możliwości: Balonem dookoła świata 17.00 Granice możliwości: Tratwą przez Wielki Kanion 18.00 Eldorado - miasto złota 19.00 Urocze dziobaki 20.00 Nowi matadorzy 21.00 Wyprawy: Mir 18: Kierunek kosmos 22.00 I me pozostał ani jeden 23.00 Botaniczne archiwum .X" 24.00 Wybiła polnoc: Dziennik z Serengeti 1.00 Nowi matadorzy Travel 15.00 Wielka wyprawa 16.00 WIelka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Manchester 17.00 Awentura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej 18.00 W drodze 19.00 Smaki Wioch: Sardima 20.00 Odkrywcy: San Juans 21.00 Rodowody z Burtem Wolfem 22.00 Kolejowe przygody w Australii 23.00 Tradycje i święta 24.00 Wyprawy plemienne Fox Kids 14.05 Łebski Harry 14.15 Świat według ludwiczka 14.40 Pinokio 15.00 Walter Melon 15.20 Kot Ik! 15.45 liceum na morzu 16.05 Farma pełna strachów 16.30 Gęsia skorka 16.50 Spiderman 17.15 The New Addams Family 17.35 Kleszcz 18.00 The Simpsons 18.30 Świat według Ludwiczka 19.20 Walter Melon 19.30 Pinokio Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Garbage 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd (8) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator prawny 10.25 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (7) - serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Duch przetrwania (7) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat dalekich podróży (7) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (13,14) - serial przyrodniczy 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator prawny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Kaboom - Eksplozja (2) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (36) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (37) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Co się stało? (8) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Żywioły Ziemi (8) - serial przyrodniczy 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Opowieści łowieckie (8) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator prawny 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Eurosport 8.30 Kolarstwo: Giro d'ltalia - 9 etap 9.30 Pływanie: Zawody Mare Nostrum 2000 w Monako (powt.) 10.30 Judo: ME we Wrocławiu - finały kobiet i mężczyzn 12.00 Piłka nożna - Eurogole - magazyn 13.30 Piłka nożna: Drużyna marzeń (powt.) 14.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek: PE w Walencji, Hiszpania. drugie zawody serii 14.30 Kolarstwo: Giro d'ltalia - 9 etap Marcello Pistoiese Padova, 257 km (live) 17.00 Boks: Mistrzostw Europy w Tampere, Finlandia - połfinały i finały 18.00 Sporty ekstremalne - magazyn 19.30 Piłka nożna: Drużyna marzeń - napastnik: Michael Owen, Dennis Bergkamp, Andrej Szewczenko, Raul, Filippo lnaghi 20.00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'ltalia - 9 etap 20.30 Boks: Wtorkowe walki na żywo 23.00 Przygoda - magazyn 24.00 Golf: Zawody z cyklu US PGA Tour - MasterCard Colonia 1.00 Żeglarstwo 1.30 Zakończenie programu HBO 07.10 Quiz Show - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Redford, wyk. John Turturro, Ralph Fiennes, David Paymer, Rob Morrow (127 min) 09.25 Cudze pieniądze (Other People's Money) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Danny De Vito, Penelope Ann Miller, Piper Laurie, Dean Jones (96 min) 11.05 'Z' jak zemsta - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 11.50 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 12.20 Przeklęte oko proroka - film historyczny, Polska 1985, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Lubomir Cwetkow, Zbigniew Borek (115 min) 14.15 Naga splówa 97 i 10/12 (The Good Bad Guy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Ezio Greggio, wyk. Ezio Greggio, Jessica Lundy (87 min) 15.45 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Michael Douglas - magazyn filmowy 16.15 Niewidzialny myśliwiec (Stealth Fighter) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Costas Mandylor, Ice-T, William Sadler, Ernie Hudson (83 min) 17.45 Naga prawda (The Naked Truth) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Nico Mastorakis, wyk. Robert Caso, Kevin Schon (99 min) 19.30 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Dan Aykroyd - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Homegrown - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Hank Azaria, Ryan Phillippe, Kelly Lynch (101 min) 21.40 Ryzykowna terapia (Touch and Go) - film erotyczny, W. Brytania 1986, reż. Tim Flywell, wyk. Martin Clunes, Zara Turner (93 min) 23.20 Quiz Show - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Redford, wyk. John Turturro, Ralph Fiennes, David Paymer, Rob Morrow (127 min) 01.30 Przemoc: Amerykańska tradycja - film dokumentalny, USA 02.25 Legion - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Jon Hess, wyk. Parker Stevenson, Corey Feldman, Rick Springfield, Terry Farrell (93 min) 04.05 Leśne stworzenia - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 05.00 Naga splówa 97 i 10/12 (The Good Bad Guy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Ezio Greggio, wyk. Ezio Greggio, Jessica Lundy (87 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 Info z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku